Gluttony: All for Me
by gakrdragon
Summary: Izuku thought he was a normal boy with an boring quirk, but a single instance with a villain changed everything. Now Izuku fights his hunger for control. There's only so long he can convince himself it's the lesser of two evils. OP/izuku, Pairings undecided. Grey!Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Gluttony. My newest story, the one I have the most interest in. I'll attempt to post chapters 5k in length potentially more if it really catches my interest. Any and all quirk suggestions are welcome!

* * *

"Quirkless is a term used to discriminate. To isolate those without power. Society beats and abuses the hearts and souls of those born without ability. 75% of quirkless individuals die without having children, and most of those deaths by suicide…" the man speaking glanced down at paper with a frown. It was concerning reading such depressing words from a boy of 12.

"Izuku, I'm worried about you." He looked up from the paper and started once more, "You were supposed to write a paper on how Hero's affect society. Instead I received a 10 page essay on the discrimination of the quirkless, and suicide rates promoting a power only society. Is there anything you have to say for yourself."

The green haired boy looked at his teacher with a gleam in his eye and spoke few choice words.

"Technically I completed the assessment" his voice was flowing with scarcasm. While his teacher contemplated his words, he ran his fingers through his hair and pulled a small bag of chips from his jacket pocket. He ate them slowly as his English teacher sighed.

"That is besides the point young man, this is the type of writing that I would send kids to councilling for." He dropped the essay on Izuku:s desk and spoke again, "The only thing stopping me is the fact that you have a quirk."

The crunching of chips halted and Izuku straightened his back.

"Did you read it all?"

A nod was all the boy got in return.

Izuku sighed and began to formulate a response. He grabbed another chip and after a few soft chews he started speaking again.

"My quirk isn't much of one, 'Gluttony: The unquenchable hunger.' when I was four my quirk represented itself. My mother's grocery bill quintupled. After quirk Counselling I can manage it, but that's all I do. I'm hungry, and no matter what that pit won't be filled" He started, taking a break for a chip before continuing.

"I sympathize with the quirkless, hungry for power they will never have. For me I always wanted to be a hero, after my quirk manifested I decided another route. To change society with the printed word. So don't you worry Mr. Aiko, my essay wasn't a cry for help, it was a displeasure of the world that I brought to light."

Mr. Aiko was frozen in place, he listened as the boy spoke, years wiser then he should have been. The paper was amazing, he couldn't find an issue with it if he tried, but he had felt obligated to protect his student. However now, he felt less like the teacher.

Izuku finished the last of his chips, hoisted his bag over his shoulder and walked from the classroom. He discarded his trash, and popped a new bag of chips open in one single motion. Without turning to his teacher he gave a slow wave and chomped another chip.

Mr. Aiko was left in the classroom, he was still hanging off of the greenettes words, and odds were he would be for the foreseeable future.

* * *

Izuku plugged in his headphones and began his solitary walk home. The soft voices from his podcast threw him into a trance so deep that for the first time in a while he forgot how hungry he was. As he stepped into the shadow of a bridge, a soft clang brought him back. And then he was grabbed.

Green sludge ripped the bag from his back and lifted him into the air. Red floating eyes and multiple rows of razor sharp teeth greeted Izuku when he opened his eyes.

"Shhhhh, it's ok, all I need is thirty seconds. Just be quiet and don't struggle and it won't hurt a bit young one" a tendril of green ripped Izuku's head back, causing him to scream in pain. The second his mouth opened the green slime began pouring in, muffling the sound.

The pain was intense, he couldn't breath, he couldn't move or reach anything. He couldn't cry for help. But the funny thing was, regardless of all of that, the green haired boy was still overwhelmed with hunger. Izuku was convinced that he had taken his last breath, he gave into the liquid and relaxed, in one full movement the sludge drained into the green boy until his body went limp. The pre-teen collasped to the ground. Motionless.

Green eyes snapped open to darkness. To the cold of night. The villian was nowhere to be seen and Izuku laid against the concrete wall, his body shivered and then he snapped to attention. Something was off. It was the feeling of satisfaction? Izuku's eyes popped from his skull and his hand whipped to his stomach. Izuku pulled his phone from his pocket he looked at the time, then he dropped his phone in shock. He hadn't ate since noon. It was midnight, and he wasn't hungry. Izuku sprinted home, his head clouded with only one thought.

**Why? Why am I not hungry?**

When Izuku went to bed that night his head was filled with theory's and confusion. But nothing made sense, and the only thing that it could possibly be frightened Izuku beyond belief. So when Izuku closed his eyes for the final time that night, he was assaulted with weird dreams, fragments of a life he didn't live. As the snippets of information flowed into him, Izuku heard whispers

"_Assimilation_. _Begin. Type. Mutant. Compatibility: 35%. Limited potential."_

Izuku found himself in a library. Around him were a thousand copies of green leather bound books. Each the same but different. He wondered around the stacks of books, tracing his fingers along the neck of each book he passed. He continued walking for what seemed like hours, until he stopped. It was abrupt, he couldn't explain why he paused, nor could he tell you why he pulled the book his fingers landed on. But the second he did the voice whispered once more before his dream faded to black.

"_Assimilation Complete."_

Waking with a start the green haired boy was lost. He tapped his All-Might themed clock and thanked the gods it was Saturday. He stepped out to the kitchen on instinct, however the second he realized it again.

"I'm not hungry…." He stepped back into his room and and slammed the door. He hurried to his desk booting a PC before he pushed his chair across his room to his rolling whiteboard. He traced the red tape with his eyes until he landed on a photo of his mother. He flipped the board around and began to work on his newest story. His own quirk.

He pushed back to the computer and ran a search on villian activity, finding the culprit from last night, he printed a photo and a descriptor of his quirk. A few more Google searches later he sat looking at a photo of a young boy, light green hair and pink eyes looked back. Prior to the conversion to liquid form his ability was classified as: conversation of own genetic material into a viscous liquid. Izuku sighed and printed the material.

Standing with papers in hand Izuku, he walked to the board. He placed the newfound information neatly under the "Assimilation" category. He was close and he knew it, it was hard to believe, impossible actually. But he felt it in his stomach, the satisfaction. He stepped out into his empty apartment once more and made his way to the kitchen. For once with something other than food on his mind. Finding the first blade he could he pressed it to his arm. One thought flashed through his head.

_He was impervious to blades and most physical damage._

He closed his eyes and pressed, only to feel no resistance. His arm was impaled with a kitchen knife, green goop bubbled around the blade. Izuku screamed. Pulling the knife from his arm, he watched his skin reseal, returning to it's natural color. He dropped the knife, it clattered to the floor and seconds later so did Izuku. He clutched his skull, and realized the disgusting truth. He had _ate_ a person, and if that wasn't enough he also stole his quirk. Izuku vomited, green sludge and stomach acid coated every inch of his floor.

Izuku Midorya had killed a man. And the worst part is it satisfied him, it gave him a break from the unrelenting hunger. He was left with a moral dilemma.

It was self defense sure, but in the end it was still his fault. He wiped the vomit from his chin and stood up. Deciding to forgo cleaning his kitchen, he instead reached into his pocket and dialed a number he knew all too well.

The phone rang twice before a gruff voice answered.

"Izuku, I'm really sorry but I can't talk right now. Nothing new has came up on your mother-"

Izuku cut him off.

"Detective, I-I I think I killed someone…" The green haired boy trailed off. "It was in self-defense and I didn't mean to but.."

Detective Naomasa could hear the sobbing on the other end of the phone. He looked around him at an empty vault, walls coated in green trails of sludge and the floor was a pool of crimson.

"Are you at home?" Naomasa inquired softy.

"Yeah…"

"Stay put, I'll be there in ten minutes and we can talk" the young detective ended the call with a click and turned on his heel. He has felt responsible for Izuku after his mother had gone missing, being the officer on the case at the time the two had bonded. And after the trails ran cold the two still remained in contact. He made his way to the boy, unknowing of what he was going to walk into.

* * *

Izuku watched from his window, clenching his phone as he waited for any sign of the detective. A minute later a police vehicle pulled into a parking spot and Izuku sighed in relief. Minutes later lzuku was being held in a tearful embrace. The detective pulled Izuku to the couch, he passed the kitchen and glanced at the green vomit, stopping in his tracks he realized what had happened in an instant. The sludge was the same.

He placed the boy on the soft fabric and sat down to his left. He decided to let the boy have a minute. He caressed the child's back, and it wasn't long until Izuku's breath had steadied.

"I was walking home, kept late to talk to a teacher." Izuku started without prompting.

"Half way I was grabbed, sludge held me down and forced its way down my throat. I struggled at first but when I gave up and opened my throat…" Izuku gagged again.

"You ate him." Naomasa finished for the boy, a rapid nod was Izuku's response.

"It's not your fault, he was going to kill you Izuku. I came from the scene of a villian matching your description, yesterday he killed three innocent people in a bank robbery."

Green eyes matched brown, and Izuku broke down into tears, for the final time that night.

Izuku was taken to the hospital, his vitals checked and he was examined for damage. Surprisingly, he was uninjured, something that he was sure had something to do with his quirk. He just wasn't sure which one. As the doctors pressed a needle to his arm he panicked, but was surprised when blood flowed into the reservoir instead of the green good he expected.

After the check up Naomasa took his statement and drove him back home. As they hit the highway the car was silent for two very different reasons, the elder was worried about Izuku's mental state. And Izuku was attempting to figure out how far his new ability went. He debated whether or not he should let the detective know about his secondary quirk characteristic, in the end he decided not to. And that was simply because he was getting hungry again. Looking into the side mirror he found himself thinking on if it was the act of eating a man that made him satisfied, or if it was the new ability he gained from it. Either way, the journalist in him pushed him to find out.

Sitting alone Izuku focused on his hand, he willed it to change form and it did, within a minute he was looking through his now semi-transparent tentacle? His fingers were nowhere to be seen, Izuku attempted to turn more of his arm to liquid only for an intense pain to jolt his body back to normal.

Mutant type quirks have low comparability, Izuku thought. He remembered his dream, and jotted down another note on his whiteboard.

_Able to select how the quirk assimilates? _

He circled that. It was one of the big questions. The other was does he have to eat a full person to gain their quirk. He also needed to find out how to do all of this testing without being some crazy cannibal type guy.

He pulled up his browser, and switched to the dark web, searching for blood online was gross to say the least. But it was that or eat the first person he came across. Gross or not it was the lesser of two evils. He honestly was glad his stomach acid was affected by his quirk or otherwise he would have to risk blood borne diseases, he shivered with the thought.

Izuku ordered 5 vials of blood. The only ordering requirement was age, Izuku thought it odd that they didn't sell to adults but each was relatively cheap and he really didn't mind too much.

* * *

Himiko toga was skipping home when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She halted and her smile grew. Pulling out the device she checked the order, her smile grew once again, she was about to make a new friend. And he lived so close! She began skipping again, this time in the opposite direction, every so often glass clinked around in her bag and reminded her to slow down.

* * *

Izuku stood in front of his kitchen with a bucket and sighed, there was nothing he could do research wise so he took it upon himself to clean the mess he made earlier. He crouched down and was interrupted by a nock on his door. Confusion entered Izuku, he wasn't expecting anyone. Pulling off his rubber gloves Izuku stood and peered through the peephole, only to see a yellow iris peering back. He pulled back in surprise. He opened the door, a girl pushed past him into the apartment.

"WOW, you have such a nice place" she spoke as she twirled around. Her skirt began to lift and Izuku glanced away to save her modesty.

Attempting to take control of the situation, Izuku coughed and got the blonds attention.

"What are you doing in my house?"

She laughed and smiled, she skipped from the center of the living room into Izuku arms. She ran her fingers up his chest before whispering in his ear.

"Delivery?" realization hit and he spoke again.

"You're delivering my blood."

"Bingo!" She moved away from the greenette and pulled her bag open, unzipped a lunchbox. Sorting through over two dozen vials the girl selected 5, each sample took her a minute as if she was making an incredibly difficult decision. The uncertainty peaked Izuku's interest, and so he spoke.

"What's your quirk?" He asked as he grabbed the blood from her outstretched hands.

"I can transform into a person if I drink their blood." She spoke without missing a beat.

A smile graced Izuku's face as an idea slipped into his head.

"Then what about a trade, a vial of yours for one of mine."

"Test number one, the time is now 9:38pm, I will be ingesting one vial of blood. This is a test to determine if Gluttony can consume and replicate quirks from blood." Izuku spoke to the camera in the corner of his room. He pulled the liquid forward, and spoke again.

"After ingesting Hedoro, the sludge villain, my hunger has been steadily rising. After 28 hours and 30 minutes I've reached my regular level, however, I feel as if my control has slipped and as a result I seem to be hungrier than I was prior." Izuku finished speaking and looked at the vial. This was the moment of truth.

He gulped the liquid, closing his eyes he imagined it to be anything other than what it actually was. But to his surprise it turned out to be a lot easier than he expected. The second the blood teased the tip of his tongue he knew, he felt satisfaction.

The camera caught a single word from Izuku's mouth, a word that he later wouldn't remember saying.

"_Delicious" _

His formerly green eyes glazed over, glowing a pastel white before he dropped the glass and fell backwards.

"_Assimilation begin. Type transformation. Compatibility 100%. _

Izuku found himself in familiar eyes. Skipping from street to street, pouncing on unsuspecting prey, and vanishing into the night. He slowed down to a walk and it wasn't long before he found himself in the same library as before. This time however, the books were bound in red. Izuku took control, and instead of letting his quirk pull him he pulled back.

A thud echoed in the distance, the sound of a book falling to the ground. He followed it to the source and found the book. It had fallen open to the ground, he traced his fingers along the inscription.

_Gluttony is joined by envy, and the river ran red. Unfathomable hunger licks the edge of sanity, watching as a weak girl wishes to become anything but. He takes the broken girl under his wing, and grows her fat and plump. He feeds her lies and pigeon pies until the night of the red moon, when he could no longer hold himself back. Envy awoke to her skin boiling as gluttony laughed in glee. He feasted on her flesh, ripping her from the bone, by the time he was done, he realized, his skin was no longer his own. And it never would be again. _

Izuku found himself aghast, the words were a warning. A tale of death and despair, trust and lies. Izuku picked the book up and snapped it closed, as he did the bookshelves faded away until only one remained, it stretched beyond his sight and on the lowest shelf laid two books.

He approached with the new addition in hand, he crouched to place it neatly on the shelf.

* * *

"_Assimilation complete"_

Sweat dripped off Izuku his body was burning at a temperature that definitely wasn't safe. As he woke up and opened his eyes he felt different. Remembering Himiko and her quirk he pulled himself out of bed. He knew it would be different. He knew that a transformation quirk requires channeling and focus. Picking up his phone to check the time he spoke.

"Time is 6:20, over 9 hours since ingesting the blood of Himiko Toga, quirk 'Transform' allows Toga to ingest blood and transform into that person. I hypothesized that my quirk stockpiles DNA, in combination with the newest addition I believe I may be able to stockpile forms."

Izuku picked a frame of reference, Hedoro Viran. His first and only victim. He imagined the pink eyes, and hair much lighter. He imagined his quirk. Later watching the tape back he would see his body transition from a pale white to green and then finally settling on a light brown. But in the moment it seemed to be instantaneous, Izuku had became an exact copy of the photo attached to his whiteboard, save for the fact that he was several years older.

Izuku stood up and inspected his new form. He stretched to a height of 6'4, his formerly scrawny body had shifted to that of a lean 19 year old runner. Burn marks lined his right arm, and dark green tribal tattoos trailed down his left. His light green hair was long on top and pulled into a messy bun. This was the new face of gluttony. His eyes shined a dark pink, and a smile graced his face, revealing interconnected reptilian teeth.

"Test number 1 successful. Once assimilated, quirks change to fit me, my quirk stockpiles and manipulates DNA. According to the information I received from Himiko, her quirk only lasts while the blood remained in her system, while I transformed into Hadaro with minimal effort 48 hours after I ate him"

Izuku found a previously oversized sweater and placed it over his bare chest. He walked to the camera and turned it off. He reviewed the video playback at 5x speed taking notes and pausing at every audio wave and weird occurrence. He noted his body shivering as his skin darkened to a black, tendrils of dark pigments creeped up his skin starting by his ankles. He played the video at normal speed and observed that the entire process took along the lines of 3 hours. At the end the newly black skin faded back to his normal pale white.

Izuku tapped his pen against his new stubble, he considered his next trials. Two at the same time? He dropped the pen and nodded. The decision was made, the man-boy stood and stepped out of the room before returning with a cup and two frosty vials. He set the camera up once more, this time however, it faced him directly as he sat on the chair.

He clicked it on.

"Today is Sunday, I am taking today to learn if I am capable of absorbing and assimilating during the day. This will also be an attempt to gain two abilities at the same time." He smiled his new reptilian smile and poured the glass of blood down his gullet. Izuku then proceeded to slam his face on the desk as he lost consciousness.

"_Multiple entries, multiple types, multiple combinations" _

_"Assimilation begin. Type Emitter. Compatibility 50%. Assimilation begin. Type mutation. Compatibility 3%. Assimilation halted, assistance required." _

The sound of a pen scribbling on parchment brought Izuku into the dreamworld. His eyes drifted open and the light of a candle was the only illumination. He looked down to see his hand writing without his consent. The ink scribbled along the book was nothing compared to the neat scripture he read prior.

'Somewhere, but not here the lies lay to rest. But not here, because. Here is anywhere away from the truth, but the lies are everything and nothing unlike you and I who were everything and everywhere except somewhere."

It was gibberish. The writings of a madman. Izuku wasn't sure if a quirk that was this chaotic was worth having, but it was too late.

His hand began to write again.

"_Seeing and believing are different from truth and lies. For if one sees everything but lacks the comprehension to understand, then everything is a lie." _His hand stopped, and dropped the pen. The book closed itself and Izuku was able to see the blotchy water soaked cover. His vision faded to white as a voice, informed him of the bad news.

"_Assimilation failed. Reason unknown." _

Colours assaulted his vision, a rainbow of light sprayed from his hands, and then it was black.

"_Assimilation complete" _

It was then he woke, no library or books or visions other than the lights.

"Test number two was a failure, one quirk was all I got, but I can feel that it wasn't a lost cause. It feels more like I'm missing the first book. Like I need something to help me withstand the quirk." After Izuku finished his assessment he realized something was off. The light on his webcam was dark as was every inch of the room. He felt hunted. He was about to turn when he felt a hand on his neck.

"Now imagine my surprise, when I come back to see what little Izuku has done with my vials and I see a video of you transforming exactly like I do"

A blade traced his cheek, and yellow eyes peered behind Izuku.

"Now tell me Izu-kun, what is your quirk?" Himiko spoke in a sing-songish voice as she attempted to threaten his life.

Izuku smiled and shifted into his adult form. Suddenly Himiko jumped back.

"I can have any quirk that I want, and you're going to help me" Izuku's arm shifted to a tendril and extended to the neck of the blond in an instant. His pink eyes gleamed with madness. She swiped at him with the knife only for it to pass through him with no damage done. She struggled within his grasp, her toes barely scraping the ground as he restricted her airway. He stepped forward and was stabbed through the chest, but Izuku didn't react, another step and he was in line with her ear. Pulling her close he whispered gently.

"Or I'll _eat_ you" he released her with a start. Retiring to his computer chair as if nothing had happened. She was silent, it was many minutes before she had gained the courage to move. But the second she did he spoke.

"Give me all the blood you have on you," he paused and pink met yellow. Himiko saw the hunger and didn't think twice.

"Be back with more or I will find you"

Himiko ran home. She ran into her room and slammed the door, she pressed her back to the wall fell gently to the floor. A girl of 12 had been looking for a friend and found a monster. And the worst part? A lush red blush tinted her cheeks. She was in _love._

* * *

Naomasa finished his report. He was worried about Izuku. His quirk allowed him to know that the boy was telling the truth at every turn in his story. But the detective couldn't help shake the feeling that something was off. That in the future something big was going to happen. He pulled his phone from his desk and called an old friend. A man unlike any other. The phone rang twice before it clicked to voicemail, Naomasa couldn't expect anything else from the number one hero.

"... Toshi, it's about your son. You need to come back to Japan…."

* * *

Izuku sat almost all night, he played the tape of the failed assimilation and came to the simple conclusion that his body wasn't ready yet. It took a total of 6 hours and he was also very disappointed at his newest quirk, coloured light projection. Izuku sighed. The quirk was weak and the prior user probably had minimal to no use for it, but that didn't mean he couldn't figure something out. Infact, he was well on his way. He needed more, but first to confirm his theory.

He closed his eyes and was back at the bookshelf. He nearly laughed, it was a lot easier than expected. The tower now had four books, 3 were aligned neatly on the bottom self while the last was the waterlogged one from earlier. Izuku brought himself back to reality. He needed the right support, but he now knew for sure that the unknown mutation was still within him.

Pouring a thick glass of blood Izuku sipped it slowly for a minute, savoring it before he decided to head to bed. In a single gulp it was gone and Izuku had three new quirks to look forward to tomorrow morning. Hopefully one of them would be the solution to his little problem. Eyes closed and musical instruments played within his head. Izuku buzzed in excitement, ready for his first day at his new buffet, _school._


	2. A new friend

Chapter Two

Multiple entries, multiple types

Type: Mutation(2). Compatibility 15%, 75%.

Quirk analyzed.

Reconfiguration in progress. Reconfigured Type: Transformation. Compatibility 100%, 100%

Type: Emitter. Compatibility. 82%

Type

Assimilation begin.

A handful of blue tentacles slithered around the throat of a boy. Eyes widened as the aggressor suddenly became prey. A crack and a thud, and childish glee. When the weak become strong it's due to more than strength. When push comes to shove uncontrolled brutality overcomes all.

Death is the answer, you or them.

Survive, to maintain.

Kill, to become more.

Control is stagnation, and stagnation is weakness.

C o n s u m e E v e r y t h i n g

* * *

Izuku's dream state blurred and fell into a static. He knew he had two more quirks to assimilate, but his current state of mind was causing him to doubt if he could make it. The static faded to a continuous ringing, Izuku pulled his cellphone from his pocket. A voice pulled his attention.

"Hey honey, I know you've been working hard at work" static broke the line momentarially.

"But it's not enough, you're not enoug--" the line faded and aggression was all that remained. Footsteps pounded, slowly gaining intensity. When the steps stopped the screaming began. Every pained wail was like music.

"So I took the kids, I took our money to start a better life with them."

As Izuku listened, he understood, and knew that running away wouldn't solve anything. But sometimes all that's possible is to sprint away.

Assimilation complete.

* * *

He knew. Her heart told the truth. The soft continuous thumping haplted as the rhythm of her voice shifted. Her lips clicked when she attempted to lie through her teeth. She wasn't coming home. She was leaving for good.

"When I come back I'll have your favorite food, so be good for Mommy"

Izuku nodded slowly, tears dripped from his cheeks as he watched her fade to Black. Her heartbeat betrayed her lips, but now he could tell that his mother was smiling in her heart.

He was alone. But he could still hear his mother breath in relief as she put more distance between the two.

He heard it all. And he hated it.

* * *

Izuku wiped the tears that had been falling from his eyes. Fighting away thoughts of his own mother as he began to decipher his new quirks.

"The compatibility percentage is simple, emitter quirks are guaranteed to be 70% or higher due to only being energy based. Mutation quirks vary depending on current body composition, the lowest percentage I've experienced has been the one quirk that I have failed to assimilate. I believe I need a cognitive enhancer, or some other mutation quirk increase the percentage. Transformation and emitter quirks are simple on the other hand and seem to be incredibly compatible with Gluttony."

"My current reserve of quirks includes the following. Gluttony, Liquid body, Transform, Coloured light projection, two unknown emitter quirks and two mutation one unable to assimilate. At the moment I've observed that there are two factors that affect a quirks assimilation and the resulting power. The original strength of the quirk, and the ability it becomes after Gluttony cultivates it." Izuku spoke into the camera. His eyes glared into the lense with a odd intensity as he spoke.

"I say ability because it is no longer just a quirk. It has become a part of gluttony and myself. I'm not just mimicking quirks or replicating, it's not as simple as stockpiling quirks either. Let me eleborate" Izuku paused to catch his breath before he began to ramble again.

"Transform started simple, it became stronger as it was consumed by Gluttony. But it seems that now Gluttony has become more as well. Meaning the cultivation works both ways. With Himiko's quirk I have now developed a new ability; it seems many Mutation quirks previously beyond my grasp are now simple to consume. Gluttony switches the genetics, plays with the strands until it picks the perfect combination. A mutation becomes a transformation and much more powerful than the base user could ever hope for. The true cultivation of raw power. Not only does a quirk become mine, but it becomes several times stronger after fully assimilated. And it seems that this is only the beginning!!" Madness lit his green eyes. One could have confused Izuku's ramblings as that of a madman.

"As Gluttony changes so does it's abilities and the power that it imbues to the rest of my abilities." He paused and willed his arm into sludge as a description.

He focused slightly and light glittered within his appendage.

"Coloured light protection proved useless in the hands of a normal person, but with some creativity, Liquid body and Gluttony's help I am able to refract light within myself. I can glow now, create beams of hyper compressed green light and I may be able to increase the temperature within my own body with practice. Potentially becoming hot enough to melt metal projectiles and seriously burn anyone stupid enough to grab me. To put it simply, any quirk develops the potential to be strong when combined with Gluttony." Izuku laughed, all his life he struggled with self image. He had a useless quirk, and now he knew it was so much more. It made him re-evaluate his decision to become a journalist, he remembered the day, the same day his childhood dreams crumbled, and the same day he developed his quirk. Izuku frowned, and his eyes softened as he thought of his mother.

* * *

Flashback Begin

"Mommy, I'm hungry" Izuku pulled at the elder Midorya's skirt. Inko looked down at her young boy and sighed.

"I know you're a growing boy my little glutton, but if you eat too much you'll get sick honey." She spoke in a soft tone, attempting to quell her child's hunger with words alone. But when she saw his green eyes widened in disappointment her heart broke.

The boy turned away and stumbled with a hand on his stomach. Izuku walked a few steps and the loud rumbling of his stomach made Inko reconsider. She picked her son up and placed him on the kitchen table.

"I just made you lunch did you not eat it Izuku?" She spoke in a firm tone.

"I did! I did I swear! I'm just so hungry…"

"...And nothing is managing to make you full?"

"Yeah!!"

Inko pulled Izuku into a hug, while her eyes widened in recognition. Pulling away from the hug, she told him to sit still, and as he did she stepped into the kitchen. He heard several cabinets open and a moment later Inko came back into the room with a black cell phone placed against her ear. Izuku didn't recognize it as her sparkling pink iPhone, but at the time he thought nothing of it.

Inko spoke in a hushed tone, he was only able to catch glimpses of her conversation.

" Yes….. and he's hungry… I know bu-... Father, please. He's only a child."

She closed the flip phone dejectedly. Her eyes had whispers of tears. She walked up to her son and gripped him closely to her.

"We need to go see a doctor Izuku" she held his shoulders and looked into his green eyes.

"Dr. Mina?" Izuku questioned softly.

She shook her head slowly.

"I'm sorry Izuku, but you're going to have to be brave for your mom" she spoke, "And most importantly never tell anyone."

The boy nodded.

"If you're good, you get anything you want for dinner"

Green eyes lit with hunger, then understanding followed.

"Yes Kaa-chan"

* * *

Detective Naomasa Hated paperwork, he considered it the bane of his existence. He wished he had a simple augmentation quirk, not 'Truth' it made each page infinitely more complex. He had to reference his quirks findings separate and fill 3 forms out signing disclosures stating that he isn't lying. His quirk may be seen as the be all end all to solving crimes, but in the end there was a reason he hadn't been promoted to Chief of Police. Corruption. With a quirk that could act as a get out of jail free card if Naomasa was willing to bend his morals. He scribbled his signature unto a few more pages when a gust of wind ran rampant through his office.

"Fear not citizens for--"

Turning to his window he sighed.

"You got here quick"

All-Might fell face first, and poofed into a fragile shell of his muscled public figure.

"I apologize for cutting you off but I would infact like to inform you Toshi, I am an officer of the law." the detective spoke with absolute authority.

All-night deflated both literally and figuratively. His boney face revealed a grim sense of reality, a look that almost suggested that he had given up.

Toshinori was a hero capable of smiling through the pain, but within the office of one of his closest friends he felt as if he could let a few of his many barriers down.

"So, what happened to my boy?" He cut to the chase, his patient demeanour was shattered as he worry sank into the room.

The detective sighed before clapping his folder closed. A couple moments passed as the man began to piece together the story in a way to cause the least amount of panic.

"Your son, well, Izuku defeated a villain that was responsible for the deaths of an estimated 43 people over a 6 month spree" Naomasa began.

Toshi laughed his loud boisterous laugh for a moment before blood spewed from his lips.

"That's...AMAZING I TRUST MY BOY IS IN GOOD HEALTH AS WELL"

"He wasn't harmed physically in the process, however the villain attempted to posses Izuku through his esophagus…"

Blue eyes widened as the realization sunk in. His son was attacked and barely made it out alive, only making it due to a silly fluke and an incompatible quirk. But then another question pushed into his thick heroic skull. But before he could ask the defective answered.

"Upon reaching unconsciousness Izuku forced the man into his stomach and gluttony began to consume the foreign substance as if it were ramen. Killing the man instantly."

The room was dead quiet.

* * *

The glowing singular green tendril melted into a black before it split into five separate goopy segments and solidified into purple tentacles. Every octopus like arm was lined with rows of small mouths, each complete with serrated teeth, gums and a tongue.

"From the memories I saw a child born with tentacles for fingers, the cultivated results appear to be much more menacing." He laughed, posing with his new ability before the camera.

"This doesn't quite explain why the unknown mutation hasn't adapted to become a transformative quirk after consuming. My hypothesis is that it simply requires a lot more mental capacity, my brain is as human as anyone's and so my next venture is to gain a mental enhancer. However unfortunately quirk databases are locked under government law so discovering a non-hero with such an ability is neigh impossible." The boy sighed as he rubbed his forehead.

"Fortunately the others provided to be simple to assimilate, I've yet to attempt my emmiter, I believe a larger area may be valuable as the fragments I got from the memories provided little information. But on the plus side, the other mutation was simple to desipher. Super hearing. While by itself the quirk isn't capable of much, in my hands I have no doubt it will become an incredibly valuable asset. There is also the factor of what within the ability has change after the assimilation, I'll be sure to test the capabilities when the opportunity presents itself."

Izuku's phone buzzed in his pocket letting him know it was time to leave the apartment. He switched the camera off, and stepped over to the fridge to grab his lunch only to halt in his tracks. He hadn't made anything, he normally cooked through the weekend in bulk but with everything that occurred he had forgotten. He grabbed a thermos, popped open a couple of vials, threw a few ice cubes in the mix and had himself a pseudo protein shake. His stomach growled, and he took a sip. He hoped he could control the lapse into his unconscious state.

He hadn't noticed it yet, but he was hungry again. Even after downing three quirks the night before and two in his morning concoction, Izuku still wanted more. He would find soon that this hunger would be deeper then anything he could imagine.

A loud knock woke Izuku from his stupor. He snagged his bag from the table and rushed to the door. He pulled the door open and stared blankly at the blonde in front of him.

"Himiko?"

"Izu-chan!! I missed you so much, I couldn't sleep thinking about how we left things last night, and I wanted you to know I love you! Please forgive me? And will you marry me?"

Izuku blinked. Surprise was burning his ears. How could a girl that snuck into his house at 6 am and attempted to kill him turn around and confess her love. He paused rethinking, actually, it made perfect sense. He mentally sighed and quickly started to think about the best way to dance around her feelings.

"I appreciate your feelings Himiko. However, I currently have some things I need to figure out, let's just be friends"

A frown popped into the face of the psychopath and Izuku painicked momentarily, he was now looking for a way to defuse her.

'How could I have actully expected that to work, I must be crazier then her.' as his thoughts rambled on into the extreme he noticed that Himiko nodded excitedly and smiled.

"Sure! Anything for my man! Oooh I brought you a gift to say I'm sorry!" She dangled two containers in front of Izuku, one was nearly empty while the other was half full. Instantly Izuku noticed a scribbled name in sharpie, 'Endeavor' Izuku wished he could scream in excitement.

"They're my favourites, whenever I need to escape or feel really really strong. But I know that Izu-chan will love them too, so here!"

"Is that Endeavors blood?" Izuku asked without taking a pause, his stomach was growling at the thought of such a powerful quirk.

She nodded slightly, her eyes were glued to his. Izuku reached out slowly and gripped the glass along with her hand. Izuku couldn't contain himself. His lips twitched into a smile as he did abandoned self-control. The boy pulled her to himself and laid a soft kiss on her lips. Yellow eyes closed and fell Himiko into the sensation. Her grip loosened and Izuku pulled the vials away, removing his lips from hers at the same time. Looking at the beautiful crimson liquid Izuku didn't think twice as popped the vials open and downed both, while Himiko watched in awe excitement. Never having seen anyone devour blood with the same glee as her.

He quickly pulled her into his apartment. And slammed the door shut. He forgot entirely about school. Naomasa had told him that if needed he could take any time he needed, at the time he had assured the detective he was fine to attend school, however assimilating the quirk of the number two hero definitely took priority.

As he closed the door he decided to transform, the shift was smooth and by the time Izuku had completely turned to Himiko his pink eyes were already examining the girl with hunger.

"Youre going to answer a few of my questions," his voice slithered out. "If you do good I'll be nice and give you another present." His tongue elongated and trailed along her cheek.

She nodded with a smile. Her eyes had moved from his eyes to his tattooed arms and a blush graced her cheeks. He was everything she could have hoped for. The man of her dreams.

Izuku retracted from the girl and stepped backwards. He gestured to the couch and Himiko bounced over, landing without a sound on the green couch. The greenette contemplated his next words for a moment before he decided to speek.

* * *

"So he killed a man." All-might spoke slowly, "And you've still kept him in the dark regarding his mother"

Noamasa sighed. This was a matter he and the number one hero had fought over continuously over the years.

"You know maybe if he had known his mother was taken maybe he would have trained more and wouldn't have been put in such a situation."

Toshi ran his fingers through his hair and spoke. His voice a fraction of what the general populace was used to.

"I'm his father, it's my decision. Now tell me where I can find the boy so I can check on him"

"Not a very good one, you know he doesn't much care for 'All-Might'. In Fact it's one of the most definite statements I've heard come from the sly boy" The defective flexed his fingers as the words 'All-might' left his lips. As if he was sarcastically quoting the boy.

"I mean it's not like you went to see him much, and vanishing after his mom disappears," Noamasa leaned back in his chair and moved his hand up pretending to dismiss the silly thought.

"Yeah that was probably a bad idea" Toshi cut him off slumping slightly in his chair. The blond man was defeated for the second time in his life, and he didn't know what to do.

"He's probably at school. You can talk to him at his apartment after."

All-might reised, eyes sparkling with a new ambition. The skinny man gave the detective a look of joy. A plan of action, and it got him excited.

"I suppose the boy moved, would you be able to tell me the new address my friend?"

Naomasa laughed and once again waved away the silly thought.

"That stubborn boy is exactly where you left him, hell the apartment looks exactly the same as before she left Toshi. It's actually sweet how much he misses her."

No matter how rock solid the man was, all it took was that to tear into him. For one of the reasons he had left to America was to forget. And that apartment was the bane of his memories.

"If I was strong enough, then Izuku wouldn't be missing his mother, if I was strong enough then he wouldn't need to be. No matter how selfish leaving was I needed to go to America to attempt to heal after the fight with him you know that."

"But he doesn't Toshi, and I wouldn't be surprised if he slams the door on your face when you show up"

The number one hero clenched his hands together as he came to terms with the mistake of hiding his ailment from Izuku, but it was a nessisary sacrafice. One that he would make again in an instant to protect his only son.

"Thank you for your help old friend. I will keep what you said in mind. But for the moment" he paused, flexing his muscular form.

"I THINK SOME HERO WORK IS IN MY BEST INTEREST"

The second his booming voice appeared the hero was gone in a gust of wind. Papers flew around the room as the man made his exit. When the winds finally calmed Naomasa only had one thought while glaring at the mess made in his office.

'I hate when he does that…"

* * *

Izuku made the decision to activate one of his new ablities. He expected to be entranced by the new sounds swarming his ears. His expectations shattered as suddenly he felt as if he had an acute awareness of everything within the space of his apartment. His eyes widened, super hearing shouldn't do this. This was something completely different. Pressure sensitivity? Depth perception? He suddenly found that he didn't need his eyes to know how far Himiko was. Not did he need to see her fingers twisting because he could feel them? And that's not where the oddities ended.

He knew how Himiko felt. He didn't just know, he could feel her radiating a odd mix of joy and loneliness. He knew she felt comfortable with him, but he didn't know how he could tell.

He focused on the girl in front of him. He began to recognize the subtle sound of her heart. It was faint, but he could definitely feel it. Izuku smiled and he spoke. But with his new ability active everything was weird. Instead of listening to the sound of his voice like normal, he felt it. The soundwaves, he could feel as they bounced from surface to surface, and in Izuku's opinion the feeling of not hearing oneself, was actually slightly unnerving.

He actually struggled to understand his own words. However, luckily, Himiko had no such issues.

"Himiko, I recently realized there was more to my quirk then I originally had thought, and as a result I began to research, I was wondering if you would be interested in helping?"

As his words reached her the overwhelming feeling he gained from the girl was overwhelming happiness. He could feel her loyalty, her desires. Knowing it all scared Izuku, he shivered as he reached her more 'primal' feelings. Suddenly he felt as if it might be a good idea to deactivate the ability. He felt what he needed from the girl, he was content that she was trustworthy, or at least as trustworthy as a psychopath can get. Hitting a mental switch his perception changed to normal, disorienting the man-boy for a brief moment.

"I would love to Izu-kun, there's nothing I would love more actually."

Izuku smiled as he heard the sincere tone. He internally laughed, thinking momentarily that his prior quirk usage was slightly pointless. There's no way he couldn't trust such a lonesome girl. Especially since it brought her such happiness.

"Himiko my quirk is the ability to cutivate quirks that I consume. Blood, genetic material and even entire humans if my quirk so desired." Izuku leaned against a wall looking at the blondes reaction with amusement.

She looked like a gaping fish. It was actually kinda cute, Izuku banished the thought from his mind and spoke once more.

"During the assimilation period I'll be unconscious and completely vulnerable. While my quirk is working to get my body up to speed I was hoping I could trust on you"

Himiko clenched her fist and stood abruptly, he head upturned as if he were praying to an all powerful being.

"My man is so AWESOME. Oh my God Izu-kun there's no way I can can say no to such a sexy and powerful man, so of course I'll look after you can I move in and when are we going to think about having kids because I think the sooner the better. You honestly make me so w--" Himiko ranted on in a very Izuku-esk mannar. But before she could get too far ahead of herself Izuku lost consciousness. His control over transform fell and he returned to his regular 12 year old self.

Izuku nearly collapsed to the floor but the transformative girl caught him the second he went down. Worry sank into Himiko but she acted quick, placing the boy on the couch and setting up the recording devices she had turned off during her surprise visit. And all that was left to do was wait and watch as Izuku absorbs 4 new abilities. One of being that of the Number two Hero.

**Chapter Two End**

Next time on Gluttony: All for me.

"The results came in, he has a quirk toshi" Noamasa spoke with a distinct edge to his voice.

"He's always had a quirk stop spouting nonsense."

"I mean he has two, and I don't know how it's possible, but the QF in his bloodstream is showing attributes of a completely new genetic make up"

* * *

"I've been watching you and there's something that's different" Katsuki all but screamed at the boy. He reached out to grab the greenettes shoulder only for his fingers to pass through air.

"Stay the hell away from me if you know what's best for you" Izuku glared.

"What the fuck happened to you Deku?"


End file.
